CBW:FA
Featured articles exemplify the very best work of the Cowboy Bebop Wiki. Unlike Collaboration of the Week, which is on the Community Portal and need improvement, Featured articles are this wiki's best articles. A small picture of the Radical Edward computer emoticon ( ) in the top right corner of a page indicates that the content is featured. In addition, a section of each featured article will be shown on the main page for a time period. Please update the Featured article on the Main Page on according to the schedule below. The text content of the Featured Article template should be first paragraph of the article. The rest of this document covers what type of articles should be considered, the criteria they should be judged by, the nomination/promotion/rejection procedure, and updating of the main page in detail, as well as lists of current feature articles. Articles Articles nominated for Featured Article status should adhere to the following criteria: *Articles should be of a reasonable length. *Be comprehensive and in-depth. *Be written as an in-universe article, omitting references to the book titles in the main text. *Have quotes and images where available and appropriate. *Follow the layout guide in terms of style. *Be accurately and completely sourced and referenced Nomination Articles should be nominated on Cowboy Bebop Wiki:Featured articles nominations. Each nomination will have a seven-day period from the date of nomination to be either promoted or rejected. All articles nominated should be tagged with template at the top of the page to produce this: Voting Voting should be limited to registered users only. Votes registered by anon users should be struck off using a strike through (Some text). After seven days, articles must be promoted or rejected depending on their vote total. Currently a clear 3 votes in favor/against will be sufficient, although this is subject to review if and when the community expands. After the waiting period is over each article will be promoted or rejected. For a few days an archive of the voting shall remain on the nominations page. Afterwards a record of the nomination must be entered on the former nominations page, regardless of success or failure. Promoted nominations Promoted articles will then be listed on the this page and should be tagged with at the top of the page. This enters them in the Featured Article category, and puts a small picture of a Smiling Edward in the upper right hand corner to indicate its status. Rejected nominations/Improvement drive Rejected nominations can become the subject of a community improvement drive / collaboration project in an effort to get them up to standard. Re-nomination Articles cannot be re-nominated unless significant improvement has been made to them. Duplicate nominations Any nominations that are already Featured Articles should be removed from the list immediately. Main Page Frequency Following a review, a Featured Article would spend one (1) month on the main page. On the start date indicated, the should be updated for each new FA. List of Featured Articles The queue should be listed in order of promotion to Featured Article status. Each article listed should have a start date listed next to it. #Spike Spiegel - July 20th to September 5th 2009 #Asteroid Blues - September 5th to October 5th 2009 #Stray Dog Strut #Faye Valentine #Honky Tonk Woman #Gateway Shuffle Category:Cowboy Bebop Wiki Featured articles Category:Community